Fan talk:Digimon Radiant
Yeah... I know what I want the basic plot to be, but I'm bad at writing. If anyone wants to help me with a section, I can give you a summary, and I'll give you full credits alongside me if I ever get this put up for real.Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 05:26, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Excerpts from Knights and Lords arc 1 explanation of the fragmented realms. Basically, while the Digital World had split a few times after it was first created, it was pretty stable until one day 100 years ago. As the Royal Knights went to battle against the Demon Lords, the Olympians fought amongst themselves yet again, and the Nile Lords slept, reality suddenly broke, and nearly all of them were suddenly in new worlds, each alone but for their followers and personal lair. No one knows why everything suddenly became so unstable, but that's how it is now. The Demon Lords turn it to their own advantages, each of the Olympians think it's just the universe realizing they are the best thing in the multiverse, and the Royal Knights are working to bring the worlds back together. 2 ... Alphamon: "Magnamon, UlforceVdramon, and Imperialdramon shall destroy Daemon. LordKnightmon and Duftmon shall destroy Lilithmon. Dunasmon, Dukemon, and Examon shall destroy Beelzebumon. Rapidmon, Sleipmon, and Craniummon shall destroy Belphemon, and Omegamon and I shall destroy Barbamon." Alphamon: "As for you two...Leviamon and Lucemon preside over Envy and Pride, the two sins that are the most dangerous traps for our order. We cannot approach them and succeed. Now that you two are here, they can be taken down, and we can proceed with the final destruction of the Demon Lords. You two are to eradicate these two by any means necessary, and destroy their data. I know it will be difficult, but I believe you can accomplish it." Havoc: "By destroying their data...would we be allowed to have our Digimon absorb it?" Rook: "Havoc!" Alphamon: "...Yes. It would be dangerous for your Digimon, but it is acceptable." ...later... Rook: "I can't believe you asked if Hidarimon could absorb Leviamon and Lucemon. That's obscene!" Havoc: "They said we had to destroy the data. That data could make us -- it would be too dangerous for wild Digimon to absorb their data, and become a new Demon Lord." Rook: "It's still barbaric and dangerous! We're not going to do it...even though they're evil, they can be purified like any Digimon. If we purify their data with our Digivices, we can release their data and give them a second chance at life." Havoc: "A second chance to become Demon Lords, you mean." Rook: "No. They'll be purified, I know they will. Even a Demon Lord can be forgiven." Havoc: "Fine, brother, whatever. Just so long as you stop whining." 3 "Yessss! We defeated Lucemon, we got the last one!" "Alphamon, we defeated Lucemon, it's safe. You guys can finally purify this realm." "Understood. Opening a gate now." Alphamon: "What is that?! Didn't we tell you to destroy their data?! DIGITALIZE OF SOUL!" Rook: "We purified it!" Magnamon: "We told you to destroy it! You should have stored the data in your Digivices, even letting your Digimon devour their data would have been acceptable! Tell us you did not also let Leviamon's data go free! What exactly did you do?!" Havoc: "Yes, we let Leviamon's data go free. Rook thought it would be the 'right thing to do'. Then we came here, fought Lucemon, and after he turned into some huge dragon, we defeated him." Rapidmon: "No...Didn't you even wonder why seven beings of such gigantic ego were able to rule over one world together? Why it didn't splinter under the force of their conflicting wills, like so many others did?" Rook: "They ruled over seperate realms, though! We though they were like the Royal Knights, and could work in concert, despite their egos." Dunasmon: "No. There's only one way that Digimon of such power and such ego would be able to stay in one world. They embody Pride and Wrath, they have no humbleness like the Knights do." LordKnightmon: "They're NOT seven Digimon." LordKnightmon: "They're one, and seperating its data into seven pieces and sealing them with Lucemon Satan Mode was the only way we were able to defeat it last time. And that time, not only did it not even know it still had threats like us, but we were all together and had prepared for ten years straight. By letting any of its data get away while the rest of it was loose and the seal was destroyed, you have allowed it to be recreated." Alphamon: "Ogudomon will be reborn. And we will all die." Rook: "No! They're must be something we can do!" Alphamon: "Ogudomon knows we are a threat, and will strike us first. It's very aura will render the Digivices useless, so we can't call the other knights for help. Therefore, we only have one chance - we are fortunate that our most powerful members are not here. They must be warned, and if they can hide and prepare for long enough, they might be able to rip Ogudomon apart again. However, the only way they can be warned in time to hide will be if each of us gives our everything to stall Ogudomon long enough for the fastest to escape." Alphamon: "...Migimon, you are the fastest. You must be our messenger. Rook, Migimon will be at his fastest so long as you are still alive, so you must go with him and be the last to stall Ogudomon. Havoc and Hidarimon, I'm sorry, but you must protect Migimon, and you will almost certainly be killed." Havoc: "Oh, I'm SURE you are. You've been fawning over my sweet, innocent brother since we first met you - how fitting that I must give my life to cover for his mistake! But yes, I understand what I must do - don't fear, I'll give my life for his Digimon." Alphamon: "Knights, you know your duty. We will attack Ogudomon and try to distract him for as long as possible. To battle!" Summary of next The knights are deleted in the distance, and their data is devoured by Ogudomon. Ogudomon gets to Havoc and Hidarimon, who begin the fight against it. It grabs Havoc, and Rook cries out, but instead of eating Havoc, it oddly stares at him, and his eyes glow red slightly. We don't learn about it until later, but Havoc is being tempted by the seven sins, and does not entirely resist. Just as Ogudomon opens its mouth, to seemingly swallow Havoc, two jet fighters appear in the sky. They prepare to attack, but upon seeing Havoc and Rook, they transform into bird-like Digimon, and one of them laughs. Raptormon: "Very well. Lets rescue the boys, right brother?" Dassaumon: "My thoughts exactly!" Together, they cry out, and the scene vibrates. Ogudomon suddenly freezes, glitches, and explodes, throwing Havoc far away. Data emanates from him, and the two bird Digimon yell out. Raptormon: "You'll be wanting to store that in your Digivice this time!" Rook fumbles for his Digivice and quickly gets it out and stores the data. The jets fly away. Notes *Digivice - Sword *Tag + Crest - Hip Armor and Wing Stubs *D-Terminal - Shield *Armor - Greaves *Cards - Feathers *Spirits - Armor and Bucklers *DigiSoul - Aura (around arms) The Twelve Gates: #Fire #Ice #Wind #Wood #Thunder #Water #Faith #Love #Hope #Time #Space #Sacrifice Other main players Japanese pantheon - Soveriegns, Susanoomon (who got his data scrambled with Amaterasumon), Tsukiyomimon, Kuzuhamon, Sakuyamon Orders of Angels - all of them fell before the start of the story #Angemon > Devimon #HolyAngemon > NeoDevimon #''Principalities'' #SlashAngemon > Barbamon #ClavisAngemon > Reapermon #Dominimon > Murmukusmon #Ophanimon > Lilithmon #Cherubimon > Cherubimon Evil #Seraphimon > Daemon *Lucemon (Rookie) > Lucemon Once Principality Angel 'mon is revealed, it's fallen will probably be one of these: *Deathmon *MaloMyotismon *Beelzemon *Bagramon Season 6 You know what I want to see, really, really badly in the next season? An actual court of Digimon. You know, with the Royal Knights as the KotR, and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode as the emperor of a digimon nation. I know it would be a huge departure, but I would also like to see more kind of rivalries - for example, the Olympians. They were all about rivalries - so how cool would it be for the next season to have some kind of war/rivalry/territorialism between all 12 of them, and possibly the Royal Knights as well (or the royal knights could be trying to stop the war). So, you know, if the digidestined ended up teaming with the RK or the OG, they could end up against each other. Kind of like V tamer, except more than 2 sides. And for traditionalism's sake, they could reveal at the end that the demon lords set the whole thing up, or some other high demon type digimon, kind of like in frontier (I really liked the idea that digimon had to deal with failings too, and weren't either perfectly monastic or mindless, with no in-between). But it would still be a great idea. Possible Olympians Marsmon - the god of war and strife, wasn't he said to wear a bear pelt or something? Mercurymon - the god of thieves (dagger), a god of swiftness (lightspeed attacks), I have no idea about the wolf Neptunemon - the god of horses, the sea, and earthquakes. Fish makes sense Minervamon - the god of crafts, wisdom, and war. Holds the Aegis Shield, emblazoned with Medusa's head, hence the snake Dianamon - a goddess of the moon, virginity, and hunting. The rabbit thing is based, as far as I can tell, on the fact that one of her attacks is "Goodnight Moon". Think about it. Apollomon - the god of music, art, and a god of the son. Lions are symbols of the sun, hence the lion. Jupitermon - God of thunder and the sky. Will almost certainly be an eagle-type digimon Junomon - God of marriage, women. Associated with cows and peacock, they will pick peacock, I guarantee you Plutomon - god of death, wealth. Will be a skeleton, undead-type digimon Venusmon - god of erotic love. Associated loosely with seashells, may be like Syakomon crossbred with Lillithmon jumped up on silicone Ceresmon - god of the harvest, and of plant life. Will be some kind of vegetation-type digimon Bacchusmon - god of the grapevine and of theatre. Also drunkkenness. Associated with goats (ala Satyrs). will probably be a goat-type digimon Vestia gave up her seat to Bacchus, plus is the most pacifistic god possible. They wouldn't even be able to give her attacks.